


Late night meeting

by Katiethespade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, origially posted to my tumblr, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiethespade/pseuds/Katiethespade
Summary: Set during the grand magic games. Late at night, Lisanna meets up with someone that her guildmates aren't much of a fan of. Which is an understatement to say the least.





	Late night meeting

“W-Wait!”

The blonde threw his head back with a curious expression.

“Yeah, what is it?”

She brought her gaze up from the ground, locking her blue eyes with his. “Can’t you just for a few minutes longer, Sting?”

Sting sighed running a hand through his blonde locks. He didn’t really have anything else to do and it was the middle of the night so the chances of anyone from their guilds catching them together were slim to none.

“Alright. But just this once okay, Lisanna?” he says with another sigh walking over to the white haired girl.

Lisanna smiles at him and nods. “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you…it’s just…after what happened I didn’t want to be alone,” she says tucking a strand of her white hair behind her ear.

A gloved hand reaches out, taking a pale one into its grasp, squeezing it lightly.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll stay as long as you need me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my tumblr. But in light of recent events, I'm moving it here along with my other fanfics written on tumblr. Link to the original:http://katiethespade.tumblr.com/post/80901934337


End file.
